Adieu
by Thaele Ellia
Summary: TROIE OU LA TRAHISON DES DIEUX. Des larmes et du sang. Des souvenirs. La mort d'un être cher. Du chagrin. Un adieu.


_Disclaimer : les personnages de cette fic sont des personnages historiques et libres de tout appartenance, mais nous remercions tous Marion Zimmer Bradley d'avoir développé leurs divers aspects pour notre plus grand plaisir !_

Je ne savais pas trop où casé cette fic, mais ça faisait longtemps que j'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose sur la mort de ce pauvre Patrocle (c'est mon personnage préféré dans l'Iliade) Alors voilà !

Je tiens à préciser que selon les versions des films, livres, etc, relatant l'histoire de la guerre Troie, Patrocle apparaît soit comme l'aîné d'Achille (comme c'est le cas dans le livre de Marion Zimmer Bradley), soit comme son cadet. Libre à vous de choisir la variante qui vous plaît le plus !

Bonne lecture ! (et pardon pour le manque d'originalité du titre !)

**Adieu**

Une tache claire apparut dans la mare de sang qui s'étalait aux pieds d'Achille. Une larme… Rapidement suivie par quelques unes de ses sœurs, la larme avait roulé contre la joue tannée du guerrier et était allée s'écraser devant lui, entre se mains ouvertes, tachées du sang de son compagnon. Agenouillé devant le corps sans vie de son unique ami, loin des regards impies des autres Grecs, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, Achille pleurait.

Son reflet rougi dans le sang rappelait la douleur, la souffrance de ce cœur déchiré. Mais, derrière les pupilles humides d'Achille, Patrocle vivait encore…

**_

* * *

_**

En proie à une rage rare, Achille saisit un coupe de vin qui traînait sur une commode et la vida d'un trait, puis la lança à travers la tente.

"Je HAIS ces Troyens ! " lâcha-t-il.

Patrocle retint un sourire.

"Ca, ce n'est pas nouveau ! " répondit-il.

Achille soupira bruyamment, exaspéré par le calme de son ami. On voyait bien que ce n'était pas lui qui venait de se faire railler par cet hâbleur d'Hector !

Allons, allons, reprit sagement Patrocle, s'asseyant comme chez lui sur le lit d'Achille. Cette histoire n'a pas la moindre importance. Nous sommes venus ici dans un seul but, et nous nous y tiendrons.

Il passa une main délicate sur le drap froid. Il le connaissait bien ce lit. Combien de nuits y avait-il passé ?

"Je ne suis pas ici pour aider Agamemnon à agrandir son empire ! " répliqua Achille, avec impatience.

"Alors pourquoi es-tu venu ? Pour faire plaisir à Ulysse ? Pour prendre des bains de mer ? " demanda Patrocle en souriant ironiquement.

Achille ne prit pas la peine de répondre à la pique de son ami.

"Parce que ta mère t'a prédit la gloire ? "proposa Patrocle, plus sérieusement.

"Exactement ! "renchérit Achille avec verve.

La gloire et la mort… soupira son ami.

Il évitait de penser à cette fatalité si cela lui était possible. Mais, au fut et à mesure que la guerre avançait, que les années passaient, que les combats prenaient place aux portes de Troie, la pensée de la mort d'Achille se faisait plus pressante. Thétys, malgré tout le respect que Patrocle éprouvait à son égard, pouvait très bien s'être trompée. La gloire, Achille l'aurait sans aucun doute. On se souviendrait plus de son propre nom que de celui d'Agamemnon. Mais la mort…

C'était le lot des grands héros. Il fallait mourir pour passer à la postérité.

Patrocle frissonna à cette idée. Il pressa sa main plus fort contre les draps, espérant que la tiédeur soyeuse du tissu l'aiderait à chasser cette pensée de son esprit.

Une main se posa soudainement sur son épaule. Achille s'assit à côté de lui, sur le lit.

"Je ne te laisserai pas, tu le sais bien…"

Patrocle sourit. Les augures n'auraient pas associé cette sentence à un bon présage. Mais cela importait peu, tant qu'ils étaient ensemble, dans ce monde ou dans l'autre.

"De toutes façons, je ne mourrai pas avant d'avoir tué Hector ! "ajouta Achille.

Patrocle leva un regard suppliant vers son ami. La guerre avait déjà occupé toute leur soirée. Devrait-elle encore leur ravir cette nuit ? Combien d'autres nuits leur resteraient-ils avant…

"Laisse donc Hector jusqu'au lever du soleil ! protesta Patrocle. Tu auras bien le temps de penser à le tuer demain."

"Mais tu ne comprends pas !"

Achille se leva brusquement, repoussant violemment la main de son compagnon. Patrocle n'en tint pas compte. Il avait l'habitude des sautes d'humeur d'Achille.

"Si je…"

"Non ! l'interrompit Achille. Priam ma propose une de ses filles et m'en refuse deux ! (1) Il se moque de moi ! Je ne laisserai pas le fils de ce vieux fou me traiter comme ça ! Pour qui se prend-il,ce fils de rien ?"

Patrocle soupira.

"La première était une prêtresse d'Apollon. L'autre était la propre femme d'Hector. Lui aurais-tu donné ta propre épouse, di tu en avais une ? dit-il en riant sans joie."

Il n'aimait guère l'idée de voir son ami marié à une _femme_. Pas plus que celle de sa mort…

"Je me contrefiche d'Apollon ! Une prêtresse en plus ou en moins, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien lui faire ? Si Priam n'a rien d'autre que des filles issues d'épouses mineures à me proposer, je me passerais de lui pour trouver une femme !"

"As-tu vraiment besoin d'une femme ? lança Patrocle, amer. Je te suffisais autrefois…"

"Frappé par les propos de son ami, Achille se raidit. Patrocle pouvait-il être jaloux d'une simple femme ? Il avait plus de valeur à ses yeux que n'importe laquelle des épouses."

Il revint s'asseoir près de lui et posa sa main contre sa joue, le forçant à le regarder. Il vit les larmes dans les yeux de son compagnon et se sentit subitement coupable de ne penser qu'à guerroyer.

"Je ne laisserai jamais rien nous séparer… murmura-t-il."

_Pas même la mort…_

**_

* * *

_**

"NON ! rugit Achille."

Briséis, penaude, se rencogna dans un coin sombre de la tente, espérant qu'on oublierait vite qu'elle était à l'origine de cette querelle.

"Achille, sois donc raisonnable ! renchérit Ulysse, le seul a priori susceptible de raisonner le fougueux guerrier."

"Non ! Je refuse de me soumettre à ce porc ingrat !"

Patrocle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'élégante comparaison de son ami.

"Il t'a rendu ce qu'il t'avait pris. Il n'y a plus aucune raison de se rebeller contre son autorité !"

Il semblait trop douloureux à Patrocle de citer Briséis, et encore plus de la regarder en face. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi son compagnon avait fait tout ce remue-ménage pour une simple servante. N'était-ce que pour le principe ? Il aurait aimé en être sûr…

"Je me fous de son autorité ! Il n'est rien pour moi ! Il n'est pas mon roi !"

"Il est notre roi à tous ! répliqua Ulysse. Que tu le veuilles ou non !"

Achille serra les dents pour éviter de lancer des paroles blessantes à l'un des hommes qu'il appréciait et admirait le plus. Mais il ne put interdire à ses yeux de lancer des éclairs de fureur.

"Raisonne-toi, Achille. Il n'est pas dans mes habitudes de flatter ton orgueil, tu le sais, mais tu sais aussi que nous n'avons aucune chance de gagner cette guerre sans ta participation !"

"Vas-t-en… murmura Achille entre ses dents."

"Pardon ? répondit Ulysse, visiblement outré par l'attitude de sa pupille."

"VAS-T-EN ! hurla Achille, en proie à une colère sans borne. Je ne veux voir personne"

Ulysse pâlit. Patrocle le prit par l'épaule et le conduisit doucement mais fermement vers l'extérieur de la tente. Il fit signe à quelques serviteurs de sortir, puis il rentra lui même. Il savait pertinemment que le terme "personne" ne s'appliquait pas à lui, l'ami de toujours. Lui seul pourrait peut-être ramener Achille à la raison. D'un regard mal assuré, il enjoignit à la jeune Briséis de quitter la tente, ce qu'elle fit sans se faire prier. Les mœurs dissolues des Grecs effrayaient son esprit de sage Troyenne.

Achille continuait à faire nerveusement les cent pas, renversant les objets qui le gênaient d'un rapide revers du bras.

"Sois sérieux, Achille…"

"Pour l'amour d'Athéna, pas toi… l'interrompit celui-ci en secouant la tête. Tu ne vas quand même pas t'y mettre aussi ?"

Patrocle haussa les épaules, prit une coupe sur une table, la remplit de vin et la tendit à Achille. Ce dernier la prit mais la reposa aussitôt et vint de placer juste en face de son ami. Il soupira profondément et posa son front sur l'épaule de son ami. Patrocle l'entoura de ses bras.

"J'aimerais tellement que tout ça soit terminé… murmura Achille."

Patrocle resserra son étreinte et enfouit à son tour son visage dans le cou de son compagnon.

"Moi aussi…"

Pourtant, la fin de toutes cette mascarade l'effrayait de plus ne plus… Soudain, une idée éclaira son esprit.

Il recula d'un pas. Achille, déçu, lui lança un regard interrogateur.

"J'ai une idée…"

"Je ne retournerai pas me battre pour la vanité de ce salaud, le prévint Achille."

"Non, non, mais… Laisse moi y aller à ta place."

Achille le regarda d'un œil dubitatif.

"Je prendrai ton armure et ton casque. Les Myrmidons croiront que c'est toi, ils me suivront et reprendront espoir…"

Achille secoua la tête. Il ne serait pas aisé de le convaincre.

"Non, ce serait trop dangereux. Connaissant Hector, il se jetterait sur toi, pensant avoir une occasion pour en finir avec moi…"

Patrocle éclata de rire.

"Tu ne me crois pas de taille à me battre contre un seul Troyen ? dit-il avec un sourire."

Achille secoua à nouveau la tête, avec un sourire cette fois. Mais il hésitait toujours.

"Bien sûr que si, répondit-il, mais…"

Patrocle l'interrompit d'un baiser.

"Accepte. Je me débrouillerai…"

_Si tu n'acceptes pas, pensait-il, je le ferais quand même…_

**_

* * *

_**

Le visage de Patrocle le suppliant de le laisser agir s'effaça devant lui, faisant place au visage du Patrocle de l'instant, les yeux clos, les cheveux rouges de sang sous le propre casque d'Achille.

Celui-ci ôta délicatement le casque et lissa avec précaution les cheveux de son ami. Jamais il ne lui avait paru si paisible, si serein. Comme s'il avait agi délibérément, sachant ce qui l'attendait, mais prêt malgré tout à affronter la mort pour ramener son ami à la raison.

_C'est raté, pensa Achille. Je vais sans doute perdre la tête sans lui…_

Des larmes amères emplirent ses yeux. Si seulement il n'avait pas été aussi entêté, aussi orgueilleux…

Il prit la main de Patrocle dans la sienne. Elle était encore tiède. Il l'embrassa tendrement et y plongea son visage, oubliant le sang qui grimait son visage en un masque douloureux.

"Je t'aime tant… murmura-t-il."

Il ne put retenir davantage ses sanglots.

L'heure était au chagrin. Celui du courroux viendrait.

Demain, il songerait à venger son éternel ami. Mais pour l'instant, il ne pensait qu'à le pleurer…

**_

* * *

_**

(1) Dans "Troie ou la Trahison des Dieux", lors d'une entrevue privée avec Ulysse, Achille et Patrocle, Priam propose à ces derniers de cesser les hostilités en échange de présents, dont une épouse pour Achille, choisie parmi ses propres filles. Son chois porte d'abord sur Cassandre, qui est une vierge d'Apollon et ne peut donc pas se marier, puis sur Andromaque, qui est la femme d'Hector. Les deux sont bien sûr refusées et Achille repart furieux, refusant la proposition de paix… Ce premier souvenir d'Achille se situe juste après cette scène, lorsque Achille et Patrocle sont rentrés au camp grec.

Le souvenir suivant se passe après qu'Agamemnon ait rendu Briséis à Achille pour que celui-ci retourne au combat.

**_

* * *

_**

_J'espère que ce petit one-shot vous a plu malgré son caractère mièvre au possible ! A bientôt !_

**Thaele Ellia**


End file.
